


158: “Damn, you’re strong for a little thing.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [158]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Café, Don't Call Jihoon Cute, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	158: “Damn, you’re strong for a little thing.”

**158: “Damn, you’re strong for a little thing**.”

* * *

The man grunted as he struggled to straighten back up before staggering to his feet. Spitting out the blood pooling on his mouth, he fixed the little coffee shop owner with a smirk "Damn, you're strong for a little thing."

"Fuck you. Don't you ever let me see your face again asshole." Jihoon hissed tugging Soonyoung behind him as he marched back into the.

"I told you not to call him cute but no you had to call him cute. Now look what you did!"

"How was I supposed to know he was that strong. Damn. I thought he would have just blushed or something not split my lip."


End file.
